


Shivers

by CourtedByDeath



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Diary/Journal, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtedByDeath/pseuds/CourtedByDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bit AU. It's set in the KH-verse with the FFVII Crew being based out of Radiant Garden. Also, it went with the idea that Reno was Axel's Somebody.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shivers

**Author's Note:**

> Bit AU. It's set in the KH-verse with the FFVII Crew being based out of Radiant Garden. Also, it went with the idea that Reno was Axel's Somebody.

If someone had told me I'd be sitting here watching the kid sleep, I'd be laughing my ass off. But nah, here I am and he's just right there sprawled out in my bed. I have to admit when I took some pity on him and brought him in out of the snow I sure as hell wasn't thinking he was going to become a permanent fixture in my place let alone my life. Man, was I wrong.

See, this is why I don't do nice shit like this all that often. It ends up changing everything and I really can't stand it when my life takes all these extremely unexpected turns.

'S why I left ShinRa and the TURKs department and moved out to the Garden with Strife, The Lion, Ol' Man Cid, and Valentine. Gotta leave all that bad shit behind and start all over - 'specially after those damned dreams started.

They were a hassle and fuckin' torture. I would dream of this place and these people I'd never met but some part of me knew them - met them, felt things for them. That face with those blue, blue eyes; it haunted me following me from my dreams in to the waking world. And those feelings, those sensations were there sending fire singing through my veins; under my skin consuming every inch of my body. There were sights and sounds beyond my wildest imagination - echoing in my head, sighs and whispers; of pleasure, pain, and anger.

Those dreams followed me all day, replaying in my head every chance they got. It got to the point where I was more interested in my dreams than the waking world, I would hurry through my day just to get to the night - the night and those dreams. Those dreams - those whispers and sighs; his eyes.

I didn't know who he was and already I was obsessed. He could be real or he could be something I made up in a drunken daze, fuck if I know. But what I did know by this point was - I wanted him; I craved him, needed him more than a druggie needed a fix.

This kid - this teenager I saw in my mind's eye was my drug, my addiction and I was jonesin' for somethin' more than just a mind fuck. I wanted the real thing. A warm body under me, wiggling arching writhing as I moved inside; took him, claimed him and in the end made him mine.

It was a shock to my system when I actually found the kid, not that I knew he was the kid when I found him. Patrolling the Garden normally doesn't fall to me but at night when I can't sleep because my body's humming, pulsing with the feeling that somethin' big was about to happen it took the edge off. The cigarette helped too. The night was cold, snow blanketed the grounds of Garden and well it was that time of year so it looked like something outta one of those fancy paintings, ya know a Rockwell - Rockefeller; tch whatever ya call 'em.

Woulda been damned pretty is all I'm sayin' - well if it wasn't for the fact that it was cold as Shiva's kiss. It was so bad that even after a few minutes I was shivering, teeth gritted to keep from chattering and my hands were going numb. I don't know how the hell the kid made it at be honest. I was about to go back to my nice warn place when I saw him - well it was a bit of red in all the white that got my attention first, but he was there under the snow.

At first I was thinkin' I'd found something that'd been blown away or blood. How the fuck was I supposed to know it was a kid under there? I dug him out once I realized it was a body there. His lips were tinted a pale bluish-purple and he was just laying there his body just twitching a little - just small shivers. I don't know what the hell I was thinkin', just scoopin' the kid up and carryin' him home. I just knew I had to get him outta the snow and warm.

Strippin' him down, getting him dry and warm was a bit of a chore but it was worth it. His reaction when he woke up curled up in bed against me was fuckin' priceless. I laughed at him and then I saw his eyes. I stopped laughing. Fuck - Those eyes. He had _those _eyes; those same blue eyes that were haunting me. I stared down into those eyes and I knew I was lost. No, I was worse than lost; I was fucked six ways to Sunday. Looking down into those baby blues - I knew I had to keep him and make him mine, make him stay with me. I'd have to claim him because he'd already claimed me - so long ago.__


End file.
